Red Butler
by Shortstackedfangirl
Summary: Maka Albarn has been sucked into a contract with a demon named Soul Eater, will he devour her soul when the contract is fullfilled? {there are no black butler characters in this crossover. It's simply soul eater characters in the world of black butler. The events in this story take place after then end of the black butler anime. I haven't read any manga so..}
1. Chapter 1

~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ILLUSTRATED IN THIS STORY~The yelling was happening again, they might have acted like a family at parties and such, but behind closed doors the five year old girl could hear her parents yelling in the next room. Her papa was a very wealthy Lord, respected by all, and feared by his enemies. Spirit Albarn had come to be a household name, everyone knew who he was. And almost everyone knew that he couldn't stay with one woman, his wife included. They would go around in circles, he would cheat on her, she would confront him, he would deny it and lie about it, and when his wife finally broke him he would always swear he was done running around. But alas, circles are circles for a reason. This night was no different however, after a party his wife sent their five year old daughter Maka to her room so they could talk. They thought the little girl couldn't hear them yelling, but she did, she would always sit on her bed hugging her knees to her chest as she listened to the hateful words spat back and forth. Their fights usually resulted in Maka falling asleep before they finished arguing, and the the next day her mother would always wake Maka up and tell her she loved her. Maka expected it from her mother, but this particular morning, her mother never came and woke her up. Finally at breakfast time their maid woke the youngster up "it's breakfast time miss." Maka opened her eyes smiling at the maid she loved so much, after the maid helped her get dressed she made her way to the dinning room. She entered the room wearing an olive green dress that matched her eyes "good morning papa!" she cheered and took her usual seat next to her papa, her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed her mommy wasn't at the table "where's mommy?" the little girl asked papa was staring down at his coffee cup, he sighed with his red hair hiding his eyes from the toddler "she's gone, she left Maka. And she's never coming back..." Maka's eyes widened "but... But... We're a family! Families are supposed to stay together!" she yelled as tears brimmed in her eyes. ~ten years later~ "you look beautiful miss" Sarah, the aging maid, said as Maka gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, her elegant white dress complimented her figure well. She smiled "this is going to be a great birthday." her smile widened as she left the room and gracefully glided down the stairs. Her papa was a no show, as usual. But she didn't mind, she politely mingled with everyone at the party and after everyone left she took her shoes off and looked around the large room as the memories of her childhood replayed. There was one acquaintance that wasn't there, Lady Elizabeth hadn't come to her party, but her friend was in mourning so she could understand.. She sighed and picked up her high heels "poor Lizzie..."she mumbled as she walked to her room to go to sleep. The next morning she heard her Papa's voice coming from the dinning room. She tightened the belt of her white satin robe and opened the doors to the dinning room, and saw her papa sitting in his usual seat along with a woman with purple hair, and a very tight robe... Maka glared at her papa and sat at the opposite end of the table "who's this?" she asked nodding in the direction of the strange woman. Her papa laughed nervously "this is Blair" the woman bowed her head, she couldn't have been any older then twenty! It was then that she noticed a large ring on her finger causing her to glare harder at her papa. He chuckled "she's my fiancé Maka." Maka stood up from the table looking down and left the room without another word. How could he? Stupid men... They're all the same! She ran to her mothers old room and locked the door behind her, she looked around the room and admired it a moment before laying down on the bed. She had demanded they leave it exactly how she left it, for her mothers return. When she looked towards the window and noticed a red stain on the corner of the dresser by the window she stood up and knelt down examining it closely, it was a small spot, but it was there none the less. And after a close inspection Maka realized it looked like blood, she ran her finger over it and noticed there was a small hair matted into the blood stain. Why was there blood on her mothers old dresser? Her eyes widened at the possibility... Was her mother.. Dead? 


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter Two] Maka ran out of her mothers old room and down to the kitchen. She ran all over the mansion until she finally found her maid, Sarah "Sarah!" she said out of breath, the maid raised an eyebrow "what is it miss?" Maka grabbed her wrinkled hand and led her into the bed room "I found something.." Maka pointed at the dresser and as the maid walked over to it, Maka locked the bedroom door to keep prying eyes from seeing them. She knelt down beside the maid "does that look like blood to you?" the old maid nodded with a solemn expression "do you think..." Sarah trailed off. Maka bit her lip and asked "i know it was ten years ago, but do you remember anything unusual that happened that night?" Sarah shook her head "no miss.. He must've cleaned it up himself.." Maka stood up "you can't tell him about this, I'll do some investigating, you act normal." the maid nodded and left the room leaving Maka to process the new information. Her papa killed her mother? The day after her mother 'left' he had told her she wasn't coming back... She always felt like her mother was going to come back one day. But now that hope had shattered like a mirror, the question on her mind now was what to do. Should she tell the police? Or find evidence first? If she went to the police and they couldn't find any evidence, then her papa would find out she knew the truth.. If he'd killed once, what was to stop him from doing it twice? She had to be smart about this. She would have to investigate while avoiding suspicion. Later that night she went to her room early, no one asked her questions so surely they didn't suspect anything. She locked her door, then walked to the window and was about to open it when her door was kicked open. Three men wearing suits rushed in and grabbed her arms and legs forcefully "Let me go! Let me go!" she cried. The three men carried her down the stairs, her eyes widened when she saw Sarah, and her papa standing there watching her. Sarah wasn't looking Maka in the eye, probably out of guilt for her betrayal. The look in her Papa's eyes was unlike him, his eyes were mixed with sorrow, and something else that made her blood run cold under his stare. She felt her hands and feet being tied together "papa! Why did you do it?! Why are doing this to?!" he sighed running a hand through his red hair. Spirit knelt down in front of his daughter "I didn't mean to kill your mama. I loved her more then anything..' you didn't love her more then other women, and drugs!' she wouldn't stop yelling..." he said quietly causing Maka to stop yelling "I pushed her.. And she hit her head on the dresser.." he looked down frowning "she wouldn't wake up." Maka's eyes widened with tears "you still killed her... You're a monster. I'll tell everyone, I'll make sure you suffer the same way she did all the years she was married to you! If you want to shut me up you're going to have to kill me!" she yelled as tears streamed down her frail cheeks. Her papa looked at her in the eyes as the sorrow left his blue eyes, all that remained now was something dark.. Something evil "then I suppose this is goodbye Maka..." he stood up and nodded to the three men restraining her. She spat at his feet and glared at him with the most hatred she could muster, then one of the men put a bag over her head. She fell asleep in the carriage on their journey, it must've been a long distance because it was about six when she was taken, now the sky was pitch black. She figured it must've been around midnight, she could hear water outside the carriage. Suddenly the carriage door opened and she was pulled out by her ankles, she still couldn't see because of the bag but she figured it was one of the men from earlier. She was thrown onto the hard cold street, and the bag was jerked off, when she opened her green eyes she saw that they were on the London bridge. Her papa looked at the men, who nodded and popped their knuckles. The next thing she felt was a kick to her stomach that felt like being stabbed, the brutal kick was followed by several more to her face, back, and ribs. With each kick she felt her consciousness slipping, along with the pain. She looked up at her papa and with what little strength she had, she spit on his shoe. Her Papa's eyes narrowed and he kicked her in the head. She felt herself being pulled up off the ground as she whimpered in pain, the man holding her sat her on the rail of the bridge. The other two men began tying a rock to her ankles, the one holding her gagged her mouth so she couldn't scream. The next thing that fifteen year old Maka felt, was the wind blowing through her ash colored hair as she looked up at the night sky. She felt the water swallow her but her eyes stayed focus on the beautiful full moon above her, until she could no longer see it and the water burned her eyes. She closed her eyes and felt herself sinking to the bottom of the Thames river, would anyone miss her? When her lungs began to burn she sucked in trying to find air, but instead her lungs were flooded with water. 


	3. Chapter 3

[chapter three] Maka Albarn opened her eyes, as her green orbs scanned the room she took in the details of the red and black checkered room. There were candles lit with blue flickering flames all around her, she looked down and realized her dress had faded to a dark grey. When did she change clothes? She shook her head to silence her thoughts, and it was then that she heard a dark chuckle from the corner. She focused her attention to the corner, only to discover that the laugh came from a bat hanging upside down in the corner "you.. You can talk?" she asked timidly. The bat dropped down and transformed into a boy her age with white hair, blood red eyes, and razor sharp teeth. She gasped at his appearance and took a step back "don't hurt me!" the boy chuckled and looked at her "I'm not going to hurt you Maka Albarn. I don't like long introductions, so I'll get right to it. I'm a demon, right now you're in the world between life and death. You can go on up to heaven, or you can form a contract with me." he said calmly, his voice was like silk to her ears. She swallowed thickly "what.. What are the terms of this contract? And what do I get out of it?" she asked. The demon chuckled again "you get to go back to the land of the living, the contract depends on what you want to do in you're new life. Revenge is the most common thing people want, is that what you want Maka?" the girl closed her eyes tightly "more then anything." she heard him walking closer to her, and she would've backed away if she hadn't been paralyzed with fear, his smooth voice cut the silence again "I can give you revenge. The only thing I ask for in exchange is your soul." Maka's eyes shot open in fear and she took a step away from him "no!' you want revenge though, don't you?' I..." she trailed off as he waited patiently for her answer. She sighed and looked him in the eyes "you have a deal. If you help me get my revenge... I'll... I'll let you have my soul.." she said softly. The demon grinned allowing his razor sharp teeth to show "shall we begin then? My lady." he leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck causing Maka to pull away in shock "why did you-" she stopped talking when felt the place where his lips had been on her neck start to burn. She ran to a mirror and looked at the spot only to discover a red rose with a circle around it on her neck "what's the point of this?" she asked curiously. The demon smiled again and held up his left hand showing the same symbol on the top of his hand "it's the symbol of our contract. If for some reason I'm not with you, just make that visible and give me a command. I'll hear you no matter the distance between us." she nodded slowly and rested her finger against the mark. He held out his hand to her, which she took in hers cautiously, he rolled his eyes at her before opening a door way and walking into a blinding light. 


	4. Chapter 4

[chapter four] When Maka opened her pale green eyes for the second time, she was staring up at the ceiling in her room of the Albarn families country home. She sat up quickly and held her head from the pounding headache, she saw a figure sitting in the corner and looked at it wide eyed. The figure stood up and stepped in front of the window letting the moonlight illuminate him, it was the demon from her dream. If he was here though, that meant she wasn't dreaming after all. She had made a deal with the devil... She gasped softly causing him to grin showing his sharp teeth "no you're not dreaming, you're in your home, and the headache will go away in a little while." he said smoothly answering all of her questions without her even asking. The demon sat down on the edge of her bed "you have to give me a name, I'll be posing as your companion. Since I'm your age, we'll tell people that I'm your social companion, you pick my name and that's what I'll go by in your new life. I'll protect you know matter what, because your my master. I can't die, at least not easily." he explained making the girl nod slowly trying to understand him. He held up his hand showing the rose tattoo "I'll be with you until the end" The young girl nodded again, not trusting her voice enough to speak. He stood up and straightened the black tie he was wearing with the red undershirt and victorian pin striped suit "can I get you anything?" he asked looking at her. Maka shook her head "no thank you." he nodded and sat back down. Later that night he knocked on her bedroom door, when she didn't answer he opened it to see her sitting in the window staring up at the moon. All he could see was the outline of her figure, the moon outlining her dress and pig tails, he slowly walked towards her but he stopped when she spoke softly "I love the moon... It's so beautiful and it's constant. It's always there... Watching humans kill one another for pointless things." she paused momentarily to gather her emotions "I hope I can watch this world burn one day.." she tightened her frail hands into fists. The demon rested a hand on her shoulder, her soul was so complex... She was brave and frightened at the same time, frail and strong, and innocent despite what she'd been through. As he marveled at her soul, she turned and looked up at him "I thought of a name for you. Soul Eater Evans." she said confidently. The demon tilted his head tithe side "Soul Eater?" The girl nodded and looked back out the window "it suits you, I'll call you Evan around other people, so it doesn't seem suspicious." the demon nodded and sat down beside her in the window seat "I like it, it's ... appropriate" he grinned up at the moon "shall I hire some staff members to help look after this home?" the girl looked at him, her pig tails swishing with the movement "alright.." 


	5. Chapter 5

~Three Years Later~ Soul dropped down from the corner of the room he had been sleeping in upside down, the demon stretched his arms above his head and grinned. Adjusting his tie as he did every morning, he opened the curtains allowing the morning sunlight to stream in. Time to wake the staff, as usual. He walked to the bedroom in which all of the staff members slept in, and walked in without knocking "rise and shine! It's time to prepare for breakfast." he clapped his hands loudly causing the four servants to sit up in their beds quickly. {vote for who you think should be servants in Maka's household!} After sending them off to their chores he walked to his masters bedroom, he entered the room quietly and opened the red curtains "time to wake up my lady" he said in the same tone as always. Maka slowly opened her eyes and sat up scratching her head "good morning Soul..." she yawned and climbed out of bed. The demon slipped her red robe over her arms and tied it for her, his hands lingered causing her to blush and ask "what's for breakfast?" Soul stepped back folding his hands behind his back and staring at her with piercing red eyes "I believe they are serving scones, some eggs, and milk." she nodded "I'll be dinning in the sun room today... I'm tired of staying in my room." he bowed obediently before leaving the room. He may have posed as her social companion, but he was more then that behind closed doors. He was her butler, protector, and he saw to her every need. It had taken her a year to get used to him acting as her servant, it was still odd for her at times. She was growing tired of hiding in Paris, she was ready to exact her revenge, Soul could tell. But they had to wait for the right moment, the opportune moment to strike. The demon butler opened the glass doors leading from inside the house to the sunroom, and set the table for her. After arranging everything he walked to her room and knocked "my lady" he called through the door. She must have been changing because she squealed "don't come in!" causing the demon to chuckle "very well" he waited patiently, and after a few more moments she opened the door wearing a plain green dress the color of her eyes. She dusted the ruffle skirt off and walked past Soul with her hands clasped in front of her, as usual. After taking her seat in the sunroom she looked around at the plants pressed against the glass all around the room. This was her favorite room in the house, because of the plants and sunlight. She rarely went out in public because she was supposed to be dead, Soul always went out for her. She was becoming anxious, and tired of being trapped. Her demon explained to her that they had to wait for the right moment, but she was growing very tired of waiting. The eighteen year old picked up the newspaper and read the french article "Spirit Albarn, Divorces His Loving Wife Blair. Is This The Result Of An Affair?" Maka scoffed and threw the paper at the wall, narrowly missing Soul who dogged it easily "I was going to cut that article out. I'm sorry" he said placing the tray of food on the table for her. The girl sighed twirling a finger around her right pigtail "I'm tired of waiting! I'm ready to finish this!" she ordered him. He stood up glaring down at her slightly "you must be patient-' no! I'm tired of being patient!" she yelled and pulled the collar away revealing the rose tattoo on her neck "Soul, this is an order. Begin preparations for our trip to London at once." she stood up looking at him sternly. The demon nodded "yes, my lady." he bowed before leaving the room. Maka skipped breakfast and went out to the garden, picking up a sword and twirling it around with grace and ease. Glaring at the target in front of her she ran towards the mannequin dragging the tip of the blade along the grass, and with one swift slice upwards, she cut the mannequin in half. A small smirk crept onto her lips but faded when she heard someone slowly clapping "well done my lady." she turned her head towards the house to see Soul standing there, amusement clear on his face. She scoffed and turned back to her defeated opponent "I don't care for your tone Soul." he bowed "I apologize. I'll leave you to your training, I'll fetch you when lunch is ready" she raised her delicate hand "don't bother. I'm afraid I'm not hungry." his eyes widened slightly, she only skipped meals when she was upset... He bowed "yes my lady" and left. 


	6. Chapter 6

She was sinking again, watching the moon above her as the icy water became increasingly heavy, she was so at peace in that moment. Her senses had been clearer then any other time in her short life, the icy cold slowly engulfing her fragile frame. The bright full moon shining above her, mocking her, mocking her life. What force aloud bad things to happen? She had lost her mother and found out the truth about her beloved papa... The world made her sick. But as the moonlight began to fade she heard someone calling her name, she knew that voice anywhere.. Her eyes shot open, wide with fear, she looked into the eyes of her demon. And much to her despair she realized that she was in her room, and he had woken her from that peaceful dream. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I told you not to wake me' you screamed." he said softly and looked at her. What was he thinking? He was being genuinely kind to his master, kind. Soul Eater Evans, was kind to his lady. With each passing day he found himself caring about her, and craving her soul more and more... He couldn't become attached to her. It was merely a contract between them, he couldn't have feelings. But every time he was around Maka, her soul changed. She was brave, and frightened, fragile as strong, angry and peaceful. Her soul gave him whip lash from the swings, and he loved it. He had come to love everything about his master, she wasn't like the other souls he had claimed through the years... She was special. And he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers like the demon called Sebastian, what a fool. He grew attached to his master, now he was bound to his master forever. That's what happens when you get attached.. She nodded "I think I'll go get some milk.." she sat up in the large bed causing the demon to stand up "I'll get it for you' no I want to go get it myself. I need to clear my head, you can resume your previous actions before I woke you." he bowed and looked back up at her with worried eyes "yes my lady" after he had left Maka stood up and tied her silk robe around her small frame and began her journey to the kitchen. She passed the parlor, her eyes lingering on the black grand piano in the center of the room, before she continued her journey. Finally arriving in the kitchen, she opened the ice chest and poured herself a glass of milk. She drank a sip and stared out the window up at the moon, her eyes widened when she saw a figure staring at her. The outline seemed to be a very thin person, but the shadowy figure was holding a long sword in his/her hand. Maka gasped and dropped her glass of milk, which shattered on impact. The girl stepped back as the figure walked towards the window slowly, her eyes were wide as she bumped into the counter. Her eyes left the figure long enough for her to grab a knife off of the counter, but when she faced where the figure was, there was nothing there "Soul!" she called out and looked all around her. Within seconds Soul was standing next to her with his back against hers "hide under the table my lady." he ordered, she nodded and climbed under the kitchen table. Soul picked up four knives that were laying on the counter, and held them between his fingers in anticipation. But the attack near came, nothing followed but total silence. Sighing he held his hand out to help Maka stand up "I thought you saw something?" he asked curiously. Maka shook her head "I did see something... I know I did..." she sighed and closed her eyes "I'm going back to bed, goodnight." he watched her retreat to her room with a longing expression, there it was again. She was terrified for a moment, now she acted perfectly calm. A small smirk played across his lips "I suppose I should be making preparations for our trip to London." 


	7. Chapter 7

~the next day~ The demon walked across the floor of his masters bedroom and opened the red curtains "time to wake up my lady." he turned around and saw her slowly sitting up rubbing her eyes "can't I sleep in?" she asked stifling a yawn. The demon walked to the edge of her bed "I've prepared for your trip to England. The ship leaves at noon, everything is packed and I've made the necessary arrangements for a house on the country side. The staff will be joining us as well, is there anything else my lady?" the eighteen year old blinked up at him in surprise "no, that's all... You made the arrangements in one night?" a small smirk crept on to his lips "if I couldn't handle that much I wouldn't be worthy of your soul." his smirk widened showing his teeth "your soul really is magnificent.." the girl stood up, her pale green eyes meeting his crimson ones as she stood in front of him "I'll pack my clothes, I'd like a large breakfast please. Since its going to be a long journey.." he bowed respectfully "yes my lady." Maka walked to her closet after she heard him close the door behind him, she pulled out a red dress that was the color of his eyes. She had been fascinated by the color red ever since she met him, and had been saving this dress for the day of her revenge. She folded the dress and packed it away then dressed in a light grey dress that reached her knees. After tying her hair into the signature pig tails she always wore, she heard him knock on the door. As she tightened the ribbons she called out "you can come in" when he entered his eyes lingered on her as he walked towards the small table by the window. He pried his eyes away from her and sat the tray down gently asking "are your clothes packed?" she nodded, her eyes meeting his in the reflection of her mirror. She thought she saw a sincere smile on his face before he left the room, sighing she stood up from her vanity and took her seat at the small window table. After finishing her breakfast, Maka stood and brushed her skirt off and began her descent down the stairs. She stopped halfway down the stairs when she heard a piano being played, the piano in the parlor to be exact.. She quietly tip toed down the stairs and peeped her around the corner to see Soul playing, with his back to her. He never told her he played.. Then again he is a demon. Demons can do anything.. He suddenly stopped playing and without looking over his shoulder he spoke calmly "it isn't polite to stare my lady." she blushed and looked away "I'm sorry.. I've just never heard such a beautiful song. Where did you learn to play?" she noticed his shoulders tense at the question "Let me be clear, my lady, if I may?" she nodded slowly as he stood up and turned in his heel to face her "telling you would be pointless. I do not reveal my past to meals." Maka flinched and looked down, she thought they had become friends but he only thought of her as another meal. Typical.. She thought bitterly, his voice snapped her out of her thoughts "keep that in mind, with all do respect my lady, you are nothing but another soul to me." he lied smoothly to her, and himself. She nodded slowly and took a step back trying to hide the sad expression on her face, he was no different from her papa. He was a /demon/ after all... After boarding the train, Maka took a seat next to the window and stared out it vacantly. Soul sat across from her watching her intently, he couldn't become attached. It was best that he put an end to his feelings before they were exposed. Demons couldn't love... They were incapable of compassion, so why, why in hell was he in love with her?! He sighed leaning back, not that she noticed. She had that far away look in her eyes, causing him to frown. His heart was actually hurting from the the pain he obviously caused her. As the train pulled into the station finally, Soul stood up and gently shook Maka's shoulder "we're here my lady." the girl jolted awake and frowned up at him "you can go wake the others...' are you certain? What if someone were to' just go" she snapped glaring at him. His eyes widened slightly before he bowed and exited the private room. He walked to the normal train cart where the ordinary people were seated, he stopped at the booth with the sleeping servants, Tsubaki, Crona, and professor Stein. He clapped his hands one loud time and they all woke up startled, Tsubaki stood up quickly "shall we get the luggage?' yes, quickly please" she bowed slightly before leaving the cart, followed by the others. Soul walked back to his masters private room near the front of the train, only to discover she wasn't there. 


	8. Chapter 8

His eye widened as he rushed out of the train his crimson eyes scanning the area carefully, his eyes narrowed when he smelt it. Another demon, he growled and ran towards the scent, towards the edge of the station away from prying eyes, as he rounded the corner he saw none other then death's child smiling at his master. Soul's crimson eyes glared into Death The Kid's golden ones as Soul grabbed Maka's wrist and pulled her behind him protectively "what is deaths errand boy doing bothering a mortal, whom I might add, belongs to me." Kid's eyes narrowed "she doesn't 'belong' to anyone, you have a contract with her, technically she owns you." Soul almost growled as the other demon smirked while walking past Soul. He took Maka's hand in his and kissed the top gently "it was a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Soul ground his teeth together in anger towards the the Shinigami, she was his. Why was deaths son bothering the soul he rightfully deserved? After the other demon left Soul looked at his lady "what did he want?' he wanted to form a contract...' what did you say?!" he asked growing worried. She shook her head "you have no right to know, I'm only a meal after all." she snapped glaring at him. His eyes hardened "you're right. Come, the carriage is probably ready by now" he said acting normal. {Maka's POV} My bluff didn't work, of course I turned the other demon down. But my plan in making Soul feel guilty failed, he really was heartless. Even though I was hurt, I wouldn't let anyone other then Soul take me from this world. No matter how much he hurt me, no matter how cruel he was, I would stay with him until the bitter end because I was in love with him. I wondered if he could sense it, or if he knew and chose to ignore it... Perhaps he didn't know. At least then I would be saved from the humiliation of being a helpless love sick girl. I climbed into the carriage and as I gazed out the window of the still parked carriage I saw the other demon standing on the loading dock of the train in his black suit, he bowed before disappearing into thin air. {Soul's POV} The nerve of that bastard, he thinks he can just waltz in and steal the soul I've been cultivating for over three years? I'll rip his head off, I don't care if he is a Shinigami. I glared out the window of the carriage as I saw him bow to my master, MY master. Mine! My hands clenched into fists as the carriage started moving. I had never been so possessive over a soul before... What was happening to me? Was actually in love with this mortal? I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts, yes I was. But I couldn't let her know, or let it fuel my motives, I would not end up like the fool Sebastian. But the thought of being bound to her for life didn't seen so horrid... no! I shouted at myself and clenched my fang like teeth together again in anger and frustration. {no ones POV} He felt something small rest on his leg and his eyes shot open to see his master's hand resting on his knee looking at him worried "are you ok? I'm fine my lady" he moved his leg, causing her hand to fall. She frowned and looked back out the window, at least she would get to kill her father at last. 


	9. Chapter 9

As the carriage came to a halt in front of a large estate, Maka climbed out swatting Soul's hand away when he tried to help her. She was in no mods to be near him at the moment, she walked across the gravel, the small heels of her shoes digging into the rocks. Her demon opened the doors of the large home for her, she stepladder in without looking at him. She turned back to face the carriage when she heard Tsubaki, Crona, and Stein arguing. Soul cast them a glare, causing them to silence their argument and smile at Maka bowing obediently. After arriving in her room she gazed out the window and caught sight of a little puppet beside a tree. After looking closer she realized the little doll resembled her and that there was no one controlling the doll. She blinked and realized it had vanished "I really am loosing my mind" She thought to herself staring out the window where the doll had been seconds ago. Did She even care anymore? What if madness was creeping into her mind? No! She Shouted at herself. The figure outside her window, the master less puppet, that other demon. They had to be connected somehow...she stood up and put a black cloak on over her clothes, but before she could climb out the window she heard his smooth voice as always "I can't let you go without me. It's dangerous out there." I turned around glaring at the demon "you just don't want me making a contract with that other demon" his face contorted into a grimace "that scum? I don't care. But I cannot let you leave, especially at this hour." she sighed and backed away from the window, she felt his hands take her cloak off from behind, his smooth hands barely brushed her shoulders for a moment leaving goose bumps behind. Maka turned around quickly as he bowed "I shall prepare dinner my lady." then the mysterious butler left the room. After their brief moments in privacy, she would always allow her thoughts to wander about him. What kind of life had he lived? What was his human name? How did he become a demon in the first place? And why was she so attracted to him...? Every time she thought of him a dull ache would pierce her heart, she was in love with a demon. And that didnt frighten her in the slightest, what did frighten her, was the thought of him rejecting her again.. "telling you would be pointless. I do not reveal my past to meals." his words stung her heart, she was just another meal to him, so why, why did she feel like this? Maka rarely cried, but when she did it was usually because she knew there was one thing she would never have in life. Love, the only person that ever truly loved her was her mother, and she was taken from Maka. By her own papa... Damn them. Damn them all! All men do is cheat and lie, they're all bitter and angry human beings without hearts. They're cruel.. She tightened her small hands into fists with so much strength that her nails dug into the palms of her hands, a stream of blood trickled down her fingers pooling on the rug a she screamed "you can all just die!" she closed her eyes tightly letting a few tears roll down her cheeks to mix in with the blood on the floor. Seconds after she yelled, she felt large hands wrap around her wrists making her relax slightly. She opened her hands but kept her eyes closed as her butler looked at her hands "my lady..." she heard him sigh before he led her to the bed "you need to relax, and rest. You have a big day ahead of you. I'll bring dinner up for you after your nap" he pulled the covers over her, but before he could blow out the candle lighting the room, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear "will you stay with me, until I fall asleep?" he smiled and say in the edge of the bed while she rolled onto her side facing away from him. "you really are incredible master.." he thought to himself. She exerted so much emotion at once, anger, sorrow, heartache, now she was drained and was completely blank. This was why he loved her so much, he had forgotten how interesting some humans were.. After watching her several minutes he determined that she was asleep, he walked to the other side of the bed holding the candle and leaned over her. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead whispering "sleep well my lady" he then turned and left the room to prepare dinner for her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Maka slowly opened her eyes to the morning sunlight streaming in through the blue curtains, she made a mental note to have them replaced with red ones as soon as possible. Red... The color of love, blood, and his eyes. Ironic since she was in love the color red because of his eyes, and that e would be the one to spill her blood. Not that she minded, life had run its course for her and she knew the only reason she was here was because he wanted her soul. She sat up in bed staring out the window, as memories of last night flashed through her mind. He had brought her dinner without saying a word, he answered her questions then bowed and left. She closed her eyes sighing as she looked at her palms to see small cuts from her nails the previous night. Her eyes flew open when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door "m-my lady it-it's time for breakfast" a very nervous Crona stuttered from the other side of the door. Maka slipped her olive colored robe on and opened the door smiling softly at the shy boy "thank you Crona. I'll be down in a moment" the boy nodded slolwy before walking swiftly down the stairs back to his chores. Maka walked back into her room and picked the red dress to wear for today, she twirled in the dress after putting it on but realized she couldn't quite reach the few top buttons remaining. She felt hands brush against her back, and she caught her reflection in a mirror realizing Soul was behind her buttoning the dress for her. Every time his finger brushed her ivory skin, it left a trail of goosebumps, when he finished he kissed the mark on the side of her neck that held their contract. The swift motion caused Maka to pull away by stepping forward, the demon never lost his balance as he bowed "my apologies" she glared at him "im simply your meal, remember that next time you try to you with me." she walked past him briskly causing Soul to chuckle. After eating breakfast, she climbed into the carriage with Soul seated across from her. She gazed out the window as they made their way to her papas house, she couldn't quite place it, but something seemed off. She had a sinking felling in the pit of her stomach, was it fear? As they pulled in front of the large estate where Maka spent her short life, she stepped out bravely. She was glad she had hired Stein to tutor her in school and fighting techniques. She couldn't have picked a better professor, but she was still nervous. It had been over three years... Three long years since shed seen that man. Soul opened the front door for her and she walked in looking around the quiet house hold, she heard a chuckle from the finning room and she walked in briskly to find a woman with short brown hair, with the bangs of her hair braided and hanging between her breasts, sitting in her papas lap. His eyes widened when he looked across the room and saw his daughter wearing a dress the color of blood, he pushed the woman out of his lap and stood up with fear in his eyes "m-Maka..." she walked towards him, ignoring the woman who was now hiding in the corner "hello papa.." 


	11. Chapter 11

"hello papa.." Maka said lowly as she gracefully walked closer to him, with each step her heels clinked against the tile floor making Spirit more and more nervous. He hardly even noticed the young man behind her watching his daughter ever so cautiously. Spirit backed away until his back was against the wall, he couldn't run away anymore. She stopped a few feet in front of him with a blank and unforgiving expression "tell me what her last words were, and if you say you don't remember I'll kill you right now." she said coldly which surprised even Soul. Spirit stuttered and looked around nervously "she.. She said... Oh what did she say! I can remember just give me a minute, you know my memory is terrible dear-" he stopped his sentence when she pulled a small dagger from inside her sleeve and held it to his neck "you don't even remember her dying words? Do you remember what you told me the morning after you killed her? You told me she left... And that she wasn't coming back. I assume you told everyone that about me as well didn't you?" she scoffed and pressed the knife into his neck more, she froze when she heard Soul's smooth voice "it isn't suitable for a lady to do it, you'll ruin your beautiful dress that you've been saving so long." Maka shook her head "It won't be revenge unless I do it myself." he nodded and watched her from behind as she readied the knife above her fathers heart. Soul, Maka, and Spirit all froze and looked back at the woman whom they had all forgotten about, when she said three words... "Soul Protect, Release" 


	12. Chapter 12

"Soul Protect, Release" the woman smiled maniacally at the two of them while a blast of power Soul hadn't sensed before swept through the room. A witch?! Here?! He jumped in front of Maka quickly to protect her "we should leave. Now." he ordered, Maka pushed him to the side and walked around him "Soul, this is an order," she pulled the collar of her shirt down to reveal the mark of the rose "do not let my father escape." Soul reluctantly bowed "y-yes my lady..." he turned glaring at Spirit. Maka ran towards the witch with her dagger drawn and swiped at the witch, who easily dodged her attack and chuckled "is that all you can do little girl?" Maka snarled and swiped at the witch faster leaving an opening for the wych to kick her in the side. She stumbled back holding her side while the witch hovered inches above the ground "My name is Medusa, what's yours my darling?" she smirked at Maka teasingly. Soul yelled "Tsubaki! Stein! Crona!" the three servants came rushing into the room seeing Maka holding her side in pain. Crona glared at the witch while Stein and Tsubaki drew their weapons, Stein drew a long sword while Tsubaki drew a machete. Crona pulled out his black blades sword and ran towards the witch Medus only to be stopped by a vector arrow plate that sent him flying into a wall. Tsubaki gasped "Crona!" Steins grip tightened around his sword as he glared at the witch, he had fought her before... And nearly lost his life. He charged towards the witch dodging the vector arrow plates with ease, Medus's eyes widened as he struck his blade into her side. But before he could do any further damage a vector arrow plate appeared beneath his feet and launched him into a different wall. Tsubaki jumped into the air doing a hand flip and landing it perfectly in front of Medusa, she stabbed the witch and again, a vector plate launched her backwards into a wall. With all of her pawns out of the fight Maka stood in front of the witch, her dagger ready to strike. Soul tied up Spirit before he ran towards Medusa in lighting speed and stabbed her with a butter knife. Maka's eyes widened as the witch unraveled leaving only her soul hovering inches above the ground, Maka's green eyes darted back to where her father had been, only to realize he had gotten free and disappeared. Soul's eyes widened "my lady.. I" she glared at the demon and in a flash her hand connected with his cheek in a strong slap to his face. He stumbled backwards and rested a hand over his cheek watching her with hurt swirling in his eyes "I told you not to let him escape! I ordered you not to let him escape!" she looked down at the ground clenching her hands into fists "Maka you're going to cut your palms again' I don't care! Your incompetent, I order you, to disappear from my sight. I don't want to see you ever again." 


	13. Chapter 13

~Her Butler, Loyal~ "I don't want to ever see you again" she snapped harshly staring at the ground, she couldn't look him in the eye as she said it, she was too much of a coward. The demon closed his eyes a moment to hide his teary eyes from the servants who were standing up, he bowed slowly "yes, my lady." Maka looked to her right to where he had been standing, only to realize he had vanished. She fell to her knees clenching her chest trying to stop the throbbing pain of her heart, she let out a small sob before she heard the servants rush to her side to help her stand. What had she done? She felt a sharp pain in her chest as tears streamed down her face "Soul... Come back" she whispered only loud enough for her to hear. Stein helped her to her feet while Tsubaki tried to calm her down, Crona followed behind them and glanced over his shoulder at the seemingly familiar witch.. Maka closed her eyes on the carriage ride home and fell into an uneasy slumber. In the dream she was back in the black and red room where she met him three years ago. The blue lights had been extinguished, and the red all around the room had faded to a rusty shade of crimson. She walked to the black piano, the wood was cracked and the ivory keys were now yellowish, she ran her fingers along the keys but froze when she heard someone chuckle. She turned around quickly hoping it was Soul, but to her disappointment it was the demon from the train station "in love with a demon aren't you?" he asked smirked. Maka shook her head "no.. Maybe... I dot know. And frankly this doesn't concern you in the slightest" his smirk transformed into a small smile as walked closer to her "it does concern me, since he is no longer your demon, it means I can form a contract with you" she pushed him away and closed her eyes tightly "no. I'm waking up now" She opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she realized she was in her room, Stein and the others must've carried her to bed. She sat up in her bed resting her fingers against the mark on her neck. She pulled the collar of her dress down to reveal it and she closed her eyes to focus "Soul... I order you come back. I need you back here.." she felt a breeze of wind and opened her eyes to see Soul standing just inside the opened window. She stood up slowly walking to him but froze in her tracks when she caught the emotion in his eyes, nothing. His eyes were as cold and heartless as the first time they'd met, usually she could tell how he was feeling because his eyes gave him away, he was cold now. She looked up at him frowning "I'm sorry I hit you..." he took a few large steps so that he was behind her "can I get you anything my lady?" she turned to look at the back of his head "Soul, talk to me" his shoulders didn't tense up like they usually did when she said things like that directly to him. No, he didn't move at all, he just stood there staring at the door coldly "Soul!"she cried on the verge of tears. He turned to look at her still emotionless, as he repeated his question "can I get you anything my lady?" her eyes brimmed with tears and she fell to her knees "I'm sorry Soul, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, or send you away I-I was jus so an-angry! And not at you! I'm-I'm angry at myself... I should've drowned in that river I hate who- what I've become. I don't care about vengeance anymore Soul.. Or whatever your real name is... Just take my soul right now. I'm tired of feeling rejected and confused..." the demon knelt down in front of her resting his hands on her shoulders "you've always been this way, it's not just since you died. Why do you think your soul drew me to you? You can't give up yet master... You can't give up yet Maka," he corrected himself" I can't take your soul until the contract is full filled." he noticed a few tears land on the carpet "crying doesn't suit a beautiful lady like you Maka" he tilted her face upwards and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She stood up "your the reason I feel so confused! One minute your teasing me and the next minute you tell me I'm just another soul! I don't know what you want" Soul stood up and gazed into her eyes "I can't tell you how I truly feel... But I will tell you this much, you've never been simply another soul to me." she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly "why can't you tell me how you really feel?" he sighed and lightly rested his hands on her waist "because I'm a demon. We can't grow attached, we can't love, and we can't be compassionate..." she pulled away enough to look up at him "why not?" 


	14. Chapter 14

"why not?" she asked looking up at him, he closed his eyes "we aren't capable of feeling love or compassion.. It's one of the many things thats taken from us when we become demons.' why can't you be attached?' because, if I were to grow attached to you, I wouldn't be able to take your soul..." he opened his eyes and pulled out of her arms "madam, I think it would be best if we stopped discussing this." Maka closed her eyes a moment before opening them again with a determined expression "kiss me" Soul's eyes widened and he shook his head, before he could object she pulled her dress collar down revealing the mark "that was an order Soul Eater.." she said sternly. Soul slowly walked up to her keeping eye contact the entire time, then he leaned down to capture her lips with his in a soft kiss. After a few seconds of contact he pulled away trying to hide the enjoyment in his tone "now, I have to go begin the search for your fath-" he couldn't finish his sentence because of her lips meeting his again. Her small hands tangled into his hair as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist as the kiss grew more urgent. He felt her start to slide her tongue into his mouth, and he pulled away panting "Maka I can't. You're going to get hurt..." she shook her head "I don't care' well you should. Because I don't want to hurt you. I'm a demon Maka, don't forget that.." he frowned before leaving the room, Maka sat down on the edge of her bed alone with only her thoughts. 


	15. Chapter 15

After an uneasy sleep Maka woke up before the sun was in sight, she got dressed in a light grey dress and walked down the stairs quietly. She sat down on the stool in front of the black grand piano she had moved here when she did. Sighing, she ran her fingers delicately across the keys then looked up gazing through the windows and noticed the sunlight beginning to stream in, so she closed her eyes basking in the sun beams. She heard the demon that filled her dreams every night, sigh and walk closer to her. Bowing he kept his eyes fixed on the floor "my lady, I've located your fathers whereabouts." ~later that day~ The long train ride to the other side of England, where her father was hiding, bored Maka, so she fell asleep on the journey. Soul sat across from her as usual, but his heart was heavy. He was in love with this mortal, and the kisses they shared last night made him feel something he had forgotten he could feel, butterflies. Those brief kisses with her made him feel alive again, made him feel human, and he wasn't quiet sure if that was a good or a bad thing yet... What if he told her how he felt? The worst case scenario would be the fact that he wouldn't be able to take her soul, he wasn't sure if that meant he would have to move on to another soul, or if he would be bound to her forever. However, when he thought those same thoughts he couldn't bring himself to think of being in a contract with her forever, as a bad thing. He couldn't shake the feeling in his heart, when she was upset he felt like he was being stabbed, and whenever she smiled he felt over joyed. She was kind to him as well as the other servants, she always smiled at the others and treated them fairly. Whenever she was left with her thoughts, she would become upset and he could always tell when something bothered her. He knew that she loved the moon, though he wasn't sure why, she told him how she died but she never told him details. He didn't need details though, because they didn't matter. He loved her none the less. These were some of the thoughts that passed through the demons head, he was so distracted that he didn't notice Tsubaki take a seat next to him "you care for her don't you?" Soul's jaw clenched and he gazed out the window at the blurry trees "she's my master, I would die for her, but if you're Inquiring that I have romantic feelings for her, you're terribly wrong" the raven haired girl sighed "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place. I just came to tell you that the train will be arriving in ten minutes." he looked at her as she left the private cart, then at his master's sleeping form and an image flashed in his mind, the two of them lying together in sleep with his arms draped over her waist as they slept peacefully. He shook his head and thought "I'm a demon. I can't afford to feel or day dream." he gently shook her shoulder "My lady, we're almost there you should wake up" Her eye opened slowly revealing the olive green eyes Soul loved so much causing him to lightly smile. She sat up straighter and folded her hands on her lap "thank you for waking me" he sat back down, his crimson eyes never leaving her figure. He realized then that she wasn't special, as far as her figure. She was petite, and had long legs, and was very flat chested. Yet he couldn't stop the thought of his hands exploring her smooth soft body. His eyes widened and he looked away quickly at his last thought "what am I, insane?!" she glanced at him and sighed "I'm sorry about last night... I just wanted one kiss..." Soul shrugged, he would have to break her heart to keep her from getting hurt later on. He loved her too much to drag her into hell with him "it's perfectly fine, shall we move on and focus on your revenge?" a small smile played across her face "you're right' I always am" he smiled. Soul stood up as the train came to a halt, he held out his hand to help her to her feet while grinning "my lady, revenge awaits" a small smile crept onto her thin lips. 


	16. Chapter 16

He held her hand for balance as she climbed into the carriage,he was able to feel the warmth from her hand through his red satin glove and wondered for a moment how it would feel to be warm again... To have feelings and a heart beat. After she climbed into the carriage he took his usual seat across from her "my lady," he trailed off as the carriage began moving. Maka tilted her head curiously to the side "what is it Soul?" he looked up at her with a piercing gaze as he spoke "with all do respect, if I have to break a command to save your life, I'll do it without hesitation, master" her eyes met his "is that in the demon rule book?" he shook his head an leaned back crossing his legs "it's in my rule book." Her eyes widened slightly, he was willing to disobey an order, to save her life. And it was in his rule book, it wasn't just in a demons nature... Did he actually care about her? One minute he was telling her things like that, and the next he told her he couldn't be with her and that she was merely another soul... Maka was so confused at that point that she didn't notice the carriage had come to stop. Her demon was looking at her expectantly "are you alright? Do you want to wait?" she shook her head and dusted off the skirt of her white dress and opened the door stepping out "no, I'm ready." She unsheathed her sword and glared ahead at the building, all of the servants gathered behind her, including Soul as she approached the steps. She took a deep breath before kicking the doors open, to find her father trying to hide in the corner. She walked slowly toward him, her sword blade dragging along the tile floor as she walked. Once she stood in front of him she held the tip of the sword to his neck "did you remember what mama said before you killed her? I gave you more time to think about it." Spirit raised his hands up in surrender and tears brimmed in his blue eyes "I don't remember... But Maka, I didn't mean to kill your mother! It old you it was an accident!' you drug me out of my room in the middle of the night, beat me to a pulp, then tossed me into river to drown. Mothers death might've been an accident, but if you truly regretted it you would've admitted to the police. And you wouldn't have murdered your own daughter." she pulled her sword back and he screamed before her blade sliced through his neck splattering blood all over her white dress. In an instant she felt Soul gently take the sword from her hands "you ruined your lovely dress..." he sighed and handed the sword to Stein "let's get you back home." he said while pulling her wrist gently. She mumbled "I don't have a 'home' I just have an empty house.." softly and followed him out to the carriage. She was about to climb into the carriage when she felt lightheaded and fell into Soul's arms, her eyes felt heavy and within seconds she was unconscious. 


	17. Chapter 17

If prying eyes had been watching (such as Fangirls) they would assume Soul was carrying his sleeping bride to their suit, because of the white dress she wore and the way he carried her. The comparison did flash through the demons mind but he shook it off as he laid her carefully down on her bed. Now was the tricky part, how to get her out of the blood stained dress without violating her privacy... He sighed in defeat. Then he heard a meek voice from the door way "I'll change her." it was Tsubaki, he nodded then left the room for her to handle it. It occurred to Soul that now he could claim her soul. Their contract was fulfilled, and the soul he had craved for over three years would be his... And yet he couldn't help the emptiness filling his heart. He couldn't feel love, he couldn't FEEL any emotion, and yet here he was, worrying over a petty human... But she wasn't just another human, or just another soul to him. He was in love with that mortal... And he had to do something about it, whether it was take her soul and move on, or stay with her forever. When Maka opened her green eyes again, she was surprised. She figured Soul had ended her miserable life by now... She sat up and realized she was no longer wearing the blood stained dress, had Soul changed her dresses while she was asleep?! "Wait, it was probably just Taubaki. Soul wouldn't do that" she thought and gazed out the window. Her head twirled around to face the door when she heard it open, a small smile crossed her lips when she saw that it was Soul "I guess this is it, isn't it Soul Eater?" he looked up at her with small grin that showed his sharp teeth in the corners of his mouth. He gracefully walked across the room and took a seat on the bed in front of her. He held her face in his right hand "I'll make it quick and painless..." he sounded almost sad. Maka nodded and closed her eyes "I want to say one last thing before I die. I don't care how you feel and you don't need to say anything after I tell you i just want to say it. Soul, I love you" his eyes widened and instead of taking her soul, he leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. After several moments he pulled away panting and leaned his forehead against hers "I can't do it...' why not?" she asked out of breath. He closed his eyes "because I love you too damn much... I don't know what will happen but I don't care. As long as I'm with you I don't need anything else..." she smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer "Soul... I feel the same way.." he smiled a small genuine smile before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap straddling him he whispered "I love you so much.." and she leaned down to kiss his cheek whispering softly "then show me" ㇬1㇬1The End㇬1㇬1 {AU: well that's the end of mottled fan fic. I do not own any characters or rights to black butler or soul eater.} 


End file.
